Cita Falsa
by Tsukihime-chan Yoru Ni
Summary: Chase intenta convencer a Beyal de que salga en una cita con Jinja, Oh, pero antes debe practica, ¿por que no? ¿Que tan malo puede ser para Beyal el tener una cita con Chase? Chase


Ni Hao~ Bueno, soy nueva Virgen etc en esto, aún no he visto la serie, la he buscado en internet y no la encuentro en audio latino :C. y en Nickelodeon la pasan muy poco, y en mi canal Nacional ( canal 5) no la pasan completamente u.u bien en fin...

¿Advertencias? Humm, no lo creo... ¿un mundo alterno talves?, no no creo, a si, algo de OoC, bueno, MUCHO OoC, Posiblemente Horrible ortografia y hummm... amm pues esto es Yaoi ósea una historia con alta connotación Homosexual Hombre con Hombre y... a si! es Chase&Beyal ósea que Beyal es uke, espero que les guste

Monsuno no me pertenece, es de sus respectivos dueños.

* * *

- Vamos Beyal, inténtalo, yo sé que quieres al igual que ella... jajaja- Decía el ojiazul mientras le golpeaba con su codo el brazo del moreno.

- B-Bueno, no soy muy bueno en esas cosas... a-ademas yo, hummm no se no estoy seguro de esto, yo... - Contesto Beyal no muy seguro y es que la chica no le disgustaba para nada, de echo era linda, si lo admitía pero... Oh si amigos.

PERO

¿Pero que? ni el mismo sabia que significaba ese "pero" aunque de seguro no era nada bueno, tenía que aclarar sus sentimientos, lo tenía que hacer YA.

- Oh vamos amigo, admito que Jinja es... Humm... es un poco salvaje... pero le gustas, ademas es imposible que te llegue a rechazar. ¿que tan difícil puede ser pedirle que salga contigo?

- ¡Muy difícil! además eso lo dices por que tu no eres el que tiene que hacerlo...

- ¿Quieres salir conmigo?

Cualquiera podría decir que el joven monje era pariente de un tomate, y es que ¿que rayos? ¿por que se ponía así?- ¿Q-Que? -¿que clase de broma era esa? y es que, mira que jugar así con sus sentimientos... ¡Alto! ¿sentimientos? ¿que tipo de sentimientos? ¿hacia quien? por todos los dioses iba a perder la cabeza.

- Jajaja, ¿ves? no es tan difícil, anda, inténtalo - Decía animándolo con su sonrisa, tan cálida y cariñosa, esa sonrisa que le daba seguridad... y lo hacia sentir extraño claro sin mencionar los pensamientos raros y un tanto homosexuales que acababa de tener, el tan solo recordarlo le daba escalofríos.

- Yo... no se si pueda hacerlo

- Entonces entrena

- ¿Entre-nar? - bien al parecer el loco era otro, ¿que no estaba animándolo a que invitara a salir a Jinja? ¿por que ese cambio a entrenar? no es que no quisiera, pero ya era bastante bueno, aunque no estaba de mas mejorar... ¿pero ahora? ¿y que hay de jinja ya no lo animaría para invitarla a salir? de seguro formar parte de experimentos raros donde tienes medios hermanos que son bestias ha dejado su efecto secundario.

- Si, imagina que soy Jinja e invítame a salir

- Ahh eso...Hummm... Bien... Esto... J-Jin... T-Tu qui-sieras, - Estúpido, eso era estúpido y patético, se debía de ver bastante lamentable, en primera ¿por que no se negó? - ¡No! terminemos con éstos, no puedo hacerlo

- Si, eso fue algo patético

- ¡Hey!

- Jajaja era broma, vamos inténtalo de nuevo

- ¡No!

- ¡Bien! Si quieres morir virgen es tu problema. - decía mientras hacía un puchero y giraba la cabeza

- ¿Q-Que? ¿desde cuando tu eres...? - ¡¿Quien era el y que había echo con Chase?! ¿no será un nuevo tipo de Monsuno pervertido que toma forma humana para ayudar a jóvenes monjes a conseguir novias para no morir virgen?

- Vamos intentalo de nuevo

- ¡Bien! pero deja de actuar... raro - Decía alejándose y mirándolo como si fuera bicho raro - ¿Q-Quisieras...- ¡Vamos tu puedes! No es como si en realidad el fuera Jinja así que ¿cuál era el problema? ¿por que era tan jodidamente difícil? - ¡S-Sal conmigo!...¿Por favor? - De nuevo ese sentimiento, su corazón acelerado, apuntó de perder el control y su rostro sonrojado no ayudaba en mucho

- Hummm...Acepto, Jajaja No estuvo tan fatal, falta practicar, MUCHA práctica, bien, ya diste el primer paso, mañana aquí a las tres continuaremos ¿va? hasta entonces Beyal - Se despidió con el brazo mientras se alejaba corriendo y cierto monje se le quedaba viendo con cara de "WHAT THE FUCK? Por todos los dioses, monsunos, Goku y Chuck Norris" ¿Que -a cualquiera que escuche sus plegarias perdónenle la palabrota- Putas le pasaba a Chase?

* * *

Ñyaaa~ y así es como termina... este cap, tiene continuidad, no os preocupéis xD y si Beyal es UKE aunque paresca que no Beyal es Uke u.u asi me gusta a mi no se como lo vean ustede D: aun es tiempo de influenciarme lo contrario xD pero a mi me gusta asi *¬*

me gustaria ver la serie, de momento solo he visto como 5 caps, he de decir que Hoy 4 de octubre me hice fan de la serie u.u jajaj si apenas hoy supe de su existencia xD pero que le puedo hacer? Beyal es demasiado lindo e irresistible *¬* tan violable jajaja y me encanta la idea de emparejarlo con Chase *o* aunque si alguien tiene una página donde pueda ver esta serie en LATÍNO se lo agradecería mucho

nos vemos! hasta el próximo cap!

¿Reviews?


End file.
